Children Of A Different Path
by Shining Hearts
Summary: What happens when the future that our senshi know is shattered by Galaxia's attack? Then we throw in the Starlights returning and mysterious children appearing?  Relationships bloom and a new future is formed but a new enemy appears as well. [SU][TA][YM]
1. New Present New Future

**A/N: Alright, (definite) pairings are as follows: Usagi / Seiya & Minako / Yaten & Ami / Taiki.**

**This is NOT, I repeat **_**NOT**_** for Mamo-chan fans. Alright, I'm just warning you now.**

**Disclaimer: sings Turn it on! It's five minutes to midnight! See our name in city lights! stops on an unrelated topic, I do not own Sailor Moon.**

-.-.-

_Chapter One_

_New Present, New Future_

-.-.-

Princess Kaykuu looked sadly over towards her starlights who were out helping the people of her planet try to restore it. But even though they were doing as they said they would, she could tell there was something wrong. The happiness and laughter that used to fill Fighter's eyes was gone. Healer barely ever snapped at anyone anymore. Maker still had her wisdom, yet she barely ever used it anymore.

Many times when they weren't called to do their duties they would walk around the halls as simply Kou Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Kaykuu knew something was wrong with her starlights, so one day she called a meeting.

She smiled warmly at them when they entered and they all sent her a small smile in return. They all sat down at a small table, the princess on one side, her friends and protectors on the other.

"I trust you all know what to day is," She began, Maker and Healer both looked at her in shock while Fighter shook her head up and down, a single tear falling down her pale cheek.

"Of course we do, but why would you bring that up now?" Maker asked her, concerned.

"Oh my starlights, I see the way that you are not yourselves, I see the way that sometimes you seem to be in another world, and I see the way that your hearts are not here. It has been two years since you saw them last, do you not wish to see them again?" She asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Of course we do!" Healer said, standing to her feet, her anger rising. Fighter put one hand on her shoulder before pulling her lightly back into her seat.

"Good, because as of now you are dismissed, I can see that this place is no longer home because home is not where you physically stand and live, it is where your heart resides, and that is not here. I have found your replacements already, and you do not need to return, but I do hope you come to visit. My starlights, my friends."

By the end of her speech Kaykuu was crying freely and Maker bent down towards her and wiped the tears from her eyes before they stared at each other and Maker brought her into a kind embrace, not that of a lover but that of a friend.

Healer's eyes lit up with joy before she practically ran through the halls calling 'Watch where you're going, Baka!' The princess giggled, "Now there's the Healer we've all been missing."

Fighter got down on her knees in front of her princess before looking her in the eyes and saying, "Thank you princess, thank you."

"Oh Fighter, I am no longer your princess, but you are welcome all the same."

The two remaining lights went to the doors but before she left Maker had one more question, "Who are our replacements?"

"Sailors Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow, and Iron Mouse, they could not resurrect their homes as we have and asked refuge here. They will treat me well."

She nodded once before walking after her friends down the halls, leaving the red-eyed woman alone in her private study to weep in solitude.

-.-.-

"Who goes there?" called the beautiful woman standing guard at the gates of time. Her green hair flowed out behind her, her sailor suit flowing in a non-existent wind.

"What do you mean? Don't you know us?" A small boy said, pulling behind him two small girls.

"I'm afraid I don't child, where did you come from?" She said, bending down to his height. All of these children looked strikingly familiar to her. The boy had a girl the same age, looking similar to him clinging to him arm. _Twins…?_

The boy, his hair such a light green it was almost white with big blue eyes, his sister next to him with raven black hair and eyes the color of the sunset. The timid girl behind them had long blue hair cascading half way down her back and bright questioning violet eyes.

The boy's face contorted as if it hurt that she didn't know him. "But Sailor Plu, you and our mommy are friends!" He said, and the girl on his arm nodded. These children could not be older than seven.

The other girl said, shyly and looking at her feet, "You know my mommy too!"

She looked, perplexed, at these children. The two in front looked so much like her princess… This was the first sign of a future at all in a long time, Galaxia's attack had shattered the chance of Crystal Tokyo, and Chibiusa-chan had not been seen since. For days Setsuna had wept or mourned the loss, and she had not the heart to tell her King and Queen, but now a new future was setting its own path, and it scared and unnerved her quite a bit.

"Well, could you refresh my memory, I seem to have forgotten." She said with a warm smile to the children, still kneeling to their height.

"Oh sure-" The boy began, but then they all heard a woman's voice calling

"Hoshi! Kin! Come back to the palace, its dinner time!" Said a beautiful woman's voice. Setsuna's breath hitched, that was the voice of her Queen.

"Nozomi, come now! Don't you want to play with all of the other children?" Asked a different woman's voice, it was gentle and kind. It also sounded familiar to Setsuna.

"Yes mommy!" All three children said, they looked at each other and laughed, going back through the portal.

The Queen's voice drifted to her once again, "You children are so silly sometimes! What were you doing bothering poor Pluto, oh well maybe she'd like the company… I should go to see her soon."

Then a deep man's voice drifted to the stationary time soldier "You know, they get their silliness from you, dear."

That was the last thing she heard, and it almost ripped her heart out, that was not the voice of Mamoru. The future had changed.

Then with a tap of her staff the heart-orb at the top sent out a purplish-red glow and Sailor Pluto was no longer at the gates of time.

-.-.-

"Rei-chan!" Usagi whined, reaching for her raven-haired friend's manga. The other girl just snickered and continued to hold it up just above her friend's head. They should have been studying, which their friend Ami Mizuno was not hesitant of reminding them.

Minako was arguing with Makoto about something, but even after these two years Ami, Minako and Usagi were not the same.

Something had died inside them when the Starlights had left. The light in Usagi's eyes had dulled; Minako had refused to pick up a microphone and pursue her dreams as an idol; Ami was studying harder than ever, but she blatantly refused to look at the stars in the sky or go near any form of gaming at all, always making an excuse.

"I am very sorry Sailor Soldiers, have I come at a bad time?" Asked a voice from the entrance of the room. There stood Sailor Pluto, a look of concern on her face.

"No not at all!" Ami said, being the first to recover from the shock of her being there.

Usagi had stopped trying to get the manga from Rei's grasp and was now looking at her friend. "What's wrong Setsuna?" She said, concerned.

The older woman smiled lovingly at her before saying, "We need a Sailor's meeting, now. If I could borrow a phone to get Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru here?"

She looked at Rei as she said this and the raven-haired girl nodded before pointing to the room across the hall.

Usagi let her thoughts wander, and as always they seemed to halt on Seiya. She missed him calling her 'odango' she missed his arrogance, she missed his smile that melted her heart, she missed his laugh which was music to her ears, she missed the smell of lilacs that seemed to only come from him. Then she was mad at herself for her thoughts, she was with Mamo-chan and they were to have Chibiusa as their family in the future and she would be happy. _Or would she? _When Mamo-chan was gone she had had Seiya there with her through it all and she found that she didn't miss him very much, even though she was convinced that he was the one that she loved. Now that she had Mamo-chan back, but Seiya was missing, it felt like he took her heart with him, and even Mamo-chan couldn't help her.

'_Am I not good enough?' _Oh, Seiya, it was me who was not good enough, I didn't realize until you were gone how much that I truly cared… That after all of that time I clinged to Mamo-chan scared that you would break the barrier around my heart that I had created to keep him in and other guys out. But I was stupid, you broke that barrier and took my heart with you, and now every day I look at the man I have to be with and see your face. My relationship is no longer love, but obligation.

She looked up, startled as Setsuna entered again, followed by Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru. Usagi smiled a fake smile trying to show them her happiness that they were there.

Little did she know that everyone in the room (even Minako – ever the dense one) saw the fakeness in her smile, and everyone saw how her steps had less bounce to them, the spark in her eyes gone, part of the happiness in her soul gone. And only two of her friends could comprehend why.

Usagi looked into the sky to see three shooting stars, and immediately her thoughts reverted back to a certain starlight that she dearly missed. _Please, if only I could see Seiya again, if only for a day. _She thought, looking at it.

"-Usagi, did you hear me, we are about to begin the meeting!" Makoto said, waving a hand in Usagi's face.

"Hai!"

-.-.-

"We are almost there!" Fighter yelled excitedly.

"I know we are, now shut up already!" Healer yelled back, angry. She hadn't slept for three days in their journey.

"Stop bickering you two! We are about to land and unless you want to end up in the ocean you need to concentrate; the park, alright?" Maker stated wisely.

The other two shook their heads, Fighter maintaining her stubbornness and Healer her childishness.

"We're here!" all three starlights said together.

"we're home." Seiya said under his breath as the three of them turned back into their male forms – their true gender in their true home.

-.-.-

"Everyone, I have good and very bad news from the future." Setsuna said seriously. She looked around at all of them, looking each directly in the eyes before speaking again. "When… when we defeated Galaxia, Crystal Tokyo as we know it was destroyed. I didn't have the heart to tell you, but Chibiusa has been gone this whole time and no new future had come to me."

There were collective gasps from the other eight girls, Hotaru, Minako, Rei, Usagi, and Makoto had tears running down their faces.

"You said _had_." Haruka said, almost tranquilly.

"That I did, my friend." Setsuna said, smiling slightly, even if she was close to Chibiusa-chan she had had enough time to cry away all of her tears at the gates of time.

"Today I was watching the gates of time and out of the mist came three children, they couldn't have been over seven years old. Two were twins and one was their friend, but I know the twins were children of you Sailor Moon, but the other child was one of you girls' children. All three said '_You know my mommy!_' But that's not the most important part. The most important part, that I think you all should know, is that when I was listening the parents called their children back. And, Mamoru-san was not the person you were married to in the future, my Queen. This does not mean that you can't still marry him because you shouldn't live the present for the future and something drastic and world-changing had to have happened for this change, since before there was no future. Just keep that in mind scouts."

There was silence following this speech, Usagi was looking down at her clasped hands, her tears for her future daughter still falling down her face, but when she looked up at her friends they were surprised to see hope in them.

"Minna, is it horrible of me to feel relieved that I don't have to be with Mamo-chan?" Everyone gasped and Rei flew over to her side and gave her a big hug, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Shhh, Usagi we all understand." She whispered in her friend's ear.

"Thank you Rei-chan." The blonde girl said through her tears and her friends saw the first real smile they had seen since the starlights had left two years ago.

"I have to go tell my King now, so I will see you all later?" Setsuna said, almost awkwardly.

"Can you take a letter to him for me; if you have enough time to let me write it that is." Usagi said, and Pluto merely nodded before returning to her spot on the floor. She loved her Queen and would not deny her anything.

"So, Setsuna," Minako started, "What did this third child look like?"

Everyone fell to the ground anime-style other than Minako and Usagi (who was working on her letter).

"Well," Sailor Pluto started a small smile on her face, "It was a girl, and she was probably about five years old at the time, maybe six. She had blue hair going halfway down her back and she had violet eyes. She was rather shy also."

"Sounds like you Ami-chan!" Minako said, nudging her friend (who had a rather red blush spreading across her cheeks) in the ribs.

"Finished!" Usagi said excitedly. Then she added, "Can you tell him first before giving this to him?"

Pluto nodded her head before she disappeared into the night.

-.-.-

"Let's go surprise them!" Seiya said excitedly.

"Just because your head-over-heels for this girl does NOT mean I am going to miss out on more sleep to go see her and her friends!" Yaten told him, exasperated.

"Yes, but we have to find a place to sleep first, why don't we go to that temple up the hill there? I heard they almost always have rooms open for travelers. Then we can get our flat back tomorrow I guess." Taiki said wisely.

"Fine!" The silver-haired man said.

"Alright." The blue-eyes man said as well.

-.-.-

"What are you saying Setsuna?" Mamoru said, worriedly.

"Chibiusa is no longer part of the future, she hasn't been for the past two years, I just never had the heart to tell you my King." She said, hanging her head sadly.

"Usagi-chan gave me this letter to give to you." She added, handing him a letter with a pink bunny-print envelope.

'_Mamo-chan_,' it read.

'_I know this will be as hard on you as it has been on me about Chibiusa, and I don't mean to add to your heartbreak, but this is something I must do for me. I love you Mamo-chan, but not as intimate lovers would love eachother. I want to be your friend, because I don't think we can be anything more. I used to but now I don't think so anymore. I am sorry. I will miss you, Mamoru._

_-Usagi_'

Pluto looked down on him pityingly.

He merely sent her a small smile as one tear rolled down his cheek, "I knew, I knew after the fight with Galaxia that her heart no longer belonged to me. I saw the way that she looked at him, with more love than when she ever looked at me, but I always tried to give myself hope, hope that one day she would have that kind of love and adoration when she looked at me, but now all I ever see is emptiness. I do not blame her for her decision. It was rightly made."

Setsuna looked at him, shocked. "How can you just let her go that easily?"

He looked at her and smiled, "When you love someone with your whole heart you want them to be happy, even if it's not with you."

She nodded knowingly, because that was the way she felt about her King… and he would never know.

-.-.-

"Yay! Sleepover!" Usagi said excitedly once Rei had finished calling everyone's moms. Makoto was over cooking something for everyone (half was for Usagi) to eat.

Rei was still on the phone with Minako's mom when someone knocked on the door. "Usagi can you get that please?" Rei said, covering the bottom of the phone.

"It's dark!" Usagi whined when she got to the hall.

"We'll go too." Minako said, rolling her eyes and grabbing Ami-chan's arm.

-.-.-

"Hai!" Minako said, half-cheerily as she opened the door, she had Ami and Usagi's arms no longer in her grasp, they were further down the hall.

"Minako-chan?" Yaten said, confused.

"Yaten-kun!" She yelled, running to give him a hug.

"Minako, Rei-chan won't appreciate it if you wake up her grandpa." Chastized Ami, coming around the corner.

"Ami-chan!" Taiki said, excited.

"Taiki-san!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug like Minako had to Yaten.

"And I thought I was the loud one!" Usagi exclaimed as she came to the door and she stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the sweet she had been given by Makoto.

"S…Seiya?"

"Odango!"

"SEIYA!" She yelled before jumping into his arms. Everyone was talking and laughing until Rei came out.

"If you wake up my grandpa I swear… Oh my god!" She finished, looking at the starlights.

"Well, we came for a room…?" Taiki began.

"Oh, of course, of course. Have you eaten, we can ask Mako-chan to make you something too…?"

"That'd be great!" Yaten said before anyone else could respond.

Seiya and Taiki sweat-dropped but followed him inside none-the-less.

-.-.-

"Mommy! Papa!" Yelled a small girl, running through the havoc-stricken palace.

"Nozomi!" She heard her mother's voice call. She ran there, and tears welled in her big violet eyes.

Her mother hugged her, her father running up behind. "Nozomi, I need you to go back to the gates of time, we need you to find Sailor Pluto, can you do that?" Her mother asked, rushed.

She nodded her small head, agreeing. "Alright, I need you to find the past sailor soldiers, go there and help them in any way you can, when you are able to help, you will know it. Ask for Ami, she is the only one who will be able to retrieve it from you. We have to do this to keep them protected. My child, be safe and do not be seen, this future relies on you and stay there at all costs, wait for the rest of the children to join you."

"Yes mama!" said the little girl seriously.

"Be strong and brave, we love you." Her father said before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too!" She said before scurrying off down the hallways, running from the fire and ruins that was the beautiful Crystal Tokyo Palace.

-.-.-

**Alright, I'm posting two chapters today, but I was just wondering, I had an idea for another fic (That I will do AFTER this one and my other current WIP are finished) and it is a S/U (like this one) No offence, but I can't stand Mamoru and Usagi together, he's so... mature and boring and she's so immature and fun. Way too different.**

**_Anywho, my other story is about after the starlights leave Usagi becomes depressed and Pluto becomes worried, the future is slowly changing, the colors less vivid, the people less happy, so she decides to go for a visit with Queen Selenity (that's Usagi's past mom's name, correct? It's not Serenity also is it?). There the queen reveals to Pluto the true past of the Moon Kingdom._**

**_What is all this about Endymion and Serenity being best friends, Serenity having a female lover who - on top of that - was a guard for another princess visiting from another Galaxy? What is this about Endymion loving one of the outer senshi, and why the hell are the other planetary princess acting so strange. And how, after all these years and no memories can they keep their promises to each other?_**

**So... does it sound good? Yes or no? Write it or not?**


	2. A Child Of Ice And Creation

**A/N: Alright, (definite) pairings are as follows: Usagi / Seiya & Minako / Yaten & Ami / Taiki.**

**This is NOT, I repeat **_**NOT**_** for Mamo-chan fans. Alright, I'm just warning you now.**

**Disclaimer: sings Turn it on! It's five minutes to midnight! See our name in city lights! stops on an unrelated topic, I do not own Sailor Moon.**

-.-.-

_Chapter Two_

_Child of Ice and Creation_

-.-.-

"My King, I must go back and protect the gates, I fear for the future."

"That's fine Pluto; but please call me Mamoru."

"Yes my K- Mamoru, and you may call me Setsuna, not Pluto if that is alright."

With that said, she disappeared.

"Alright, Setsuna." He said, but no one was there to hear him.

-.-.-

"Come on guys, tell us EVERYTHING!" Rei said, excitedly. Makoto was still in the kitchen, making more food while the rest of them talked, but she could still see the way Yaten-kun looked at Minako-chan and the way Ami-chan pretended not to be staring at Taiki-san, but she caught it, all of it. She even caught both Usagi and Seiya looking at each other, but never at the same time.

"Well, it's a lot to explain but we are almost finished with the reconstruction of our planet-" Taiki began.

"Oh, so that means there is danger and you will have to leave again." Minako interrupted, disheartened.

"Well, to some respect yes, I believe there is new danger here, call it a feeling. But that is not why we came, and no we will not have to leave again."

"But I don't understand…" Said Usagi.

"Our princess told us that we shouldn't make ourselves stay with her because she said that with her wasn't our home anymore, because home is where you want to be most, and for us that place is here." Yaten answered her, editing out the part about hearts and love and stuff, maybe that'd be a bit intense for now.

"Do you mean it?" Ami said, her eyes lighting up.

"Every word." Seiya replied.

-.-.-

She panted as she ran from the palace, looking over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure no one followed her.

Her blue hair was flowing out behind her as she reached the top of the hill with the large beech tree. She sprinted to the tree and found the hollow on the inside. She hid there whispering over and over again under her breath.

"_Please Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gate; we need help for this future, please don't make it too late."_

She held a small key her mother had given to her in her petite hand, the jewel at the top was a blue sapphire.

Suddenly with a loud whooshing noise the sapphire flashed the same color as her eyes and she was gone, her journey was about to begin.

-.-.-

"Halt, who goes there?" Setsuna asked, she had had a bad feeling for a while now, and she was constantly on her toes.

"S-sailor Pluto?" Asked a small voice, it was a voice of a child… It was the voice of one of the girls who had come to see her before!

"Over here child," she said warmly.

The girl came out of the fog and the warrior almost dropped her staff in shock. The girl's light purple dress had been ripped and torn, there was bark in her hair and a frightened gleam in her eyes. They were watery and it looked like she was about to cry.

"P-please Sailor Pluto, help me! My mommy and Papa, and the Queen and everyone! They are under attack. My mommy said I had to go find Sailor Mercury in the present, for you guys, and give her what they need to save the future!"

"What is your name child?" Setsuna asked her kindly.

"N-Nozomi."

"Well Nozomi, I can help you. Is there anyone else you need to see in particular?"

"well, all of the scouts, inner and outer. And the Starlights too! Papa's mentioned them before!" The girl said.

"Alright, hold onto me child. But I have to watch the gates, when we get to Earth you'll be on your own, is that alright?"

The girl shook her head, and there was a faint popping sound, leaving the gates unguarded for the second time this week.

"Stupid child and stupid woman, I will NOT let her reach the sailor scouts, my master depends on it." A masculine voice said from the shadows, topaz eyes glinting.

-.-.-

The starlights and inner sailor soldiers slept soundly that night after catching up on everything that had happened for the past two years. Usagi tried not to mention anything about Mamoru, for which Seiya was grateful.

"Eh?" Said Yaten as he woke up and looked around. He merely shrugged his shoulders, maybe he was just imagining things. Minako stirred next to him and he smiled as she nuzzled into his warmth.

"Ugggh…" she said as she put her hand to her head. She looked up and jumped about a foot in the air. "Yaten-kun!"

"shhh." He said while snickering and putting a hand over her mouth. "We don't want to wake everyone else up!"

"Well, I'm hungry Yaten-kun! Can we go get something to eat? Please?" She looked up at him with stars in her eyes.

"Of course we can." _Anything for you._ He added to himself in his head.

"Oh, Yaten it's so cold," Minako whined once they had gotten outside.

"Here, I'll keep you warm." He said before putting his arm around her.

She snuggled into his embrace and sighed. Soon they were at the little corner bistro and they both found that they didn't want to give up the embrace, but neither of them said anything and soon they were having a decent conversation… or not.

"What do you MEAN weak?!" Minako roared.

"What do you THINK I mean by weak? I mean a yellow heart for an attack?!" Yaten retorted.

"And who sacrificed themselves for the other one in the battle against Galaxia?"

"I am truly thankful for that but you are still-"

"Yaten, why do you always treat me this way? You never argue with anyone else the way you argue with me." Minako asked, in little more than a whisper.

"I don't know… Don't look too far into it."

"Hmph." Minako said before storming out of the restaurant.

"You messed up big time buddy." A random server that came to get the money from Yaten for the meal said.

"You think I don't know that?" He snapped before following Minako.

-.-.-

"This is where I leave you child. Just remember, do not reveal too much. And help them along the way if they need it. If you need my assistance, just touch your key and say 'Pluto come to my aid.'" Setsuna said to the little girl.

"Thank you Miss Sailor Soldier!" The girl said before she jumped up and gave the woman a big hug.

"You can call me Setsuna." She said happily before releasing the child and giving her a warm smile.

"Goodbye Miss Setsuna!" Nozomi said, waving before she disappeared into the mist.

"Don't-" the warrior began before she heard a scream. She sweat-dropped. "Go that way, you'll fall." She finished, talking to the air before returning to the gates, once again missing the man in the shadows with the foreboding eyes.

-.-.-

"Hmmm…" Rei began as she woke up, looking around her. Everyone else was sleeping but Minako and Yaten weren't there. She looked around and found a note from her friend.

Yaten and I are going to get breakfast at the restaurant down the street. –Minako 

Alright, so she knows where they are. Ami-chan and Taiki-san began to wake and Rei got up, arousing everyone else. Maybe they'd drop in on Minako-chan and Yaten-kun.

-.-.-

"MINAKO! Minako, come back!" The boy called, his silver ponytail drifting in the wind behind him.

When he found her and she had finally stopped running she was standing in the middle of a beautiful bridge over a calm river, merely looking down at her shadow as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Minako-chan." He said, hurting on the inside because he hurt her but trying to keep his calm composure. Even to him his voice sounded cold and on the inside, he flinched.

"What do you want Yaten-san?" She asked, her voice icy. He did not like the formal way she had addressed him.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. This was it, if he didn't tell her now he may lose her and never be able to. "Minako-chan, I have something important to tell you and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me."

"Ya-" She was silenced by his finger on her lips and she merely nodded her head, waiting.

"I don't know what it is about you, every time I want to say something or be myself it's like I catch my words before they come out and say something rude and uncalled for because I'm afraid that if I say what I wanted to I would do something stupid. I was afraid that you would not accept me for the real me. I always argued with you because it's so adorable when you get mad, and I knew you'd forgive me. Minako-chan, in short, you've bewitched me mind, body and soul, and I am completely in love with you, and I understand if you don't feel the sa-" He was cut off by her finger this time.

"You silly baka, I've been waiting for you to say that for over two years." She said before leaning in and kissing him. The kiss started gentle and chaste, but after a while the built up passion for each other that they had gained over the years increased into an extremely zealous kiss. Both of them were in complete bliss, ignoring the light-headedness they were experiencing from lack of air.

-.-.-

"Come on minna! Breakfast! I'm so hungry!" Usagi called to the group behind her, who all sweat-dropped.

"But Usagi, you had two cookies before we left, five minutes ago!" Makoto said.

"It's not my fault that my tummy is not full yet!" Usagi whined back. Everyone just sighed before they went into the bistro.

"Hello, have you seen a boy with green eyes and silver hair with a girl who has blue eyes and blonde hair here?" Rei asked a waiter innocently.

The man snickered. "You mean the two that bicker like an old married couple?"

"That's the one!" Ami piped up.

"Yeah, they were in here about 5 minutes ago maybe? Man that guy must be an idiot! A pretty girl like that and all he can tell her for the reason he always yells her is 'don't look too far into it'? If I were a girl I would have run out too!" The man said.

The whole group looked at each other before running out. Quickly before she and Seiya left Usagi bowed a little to the man with her hands folded in front of her. "Arigato!" Before he could reply she was gone.

"AHHH!" The group heard as they ran into the park. They all looked at each other before running to the source of the yell.

-.-.-

"AHHH!"

"What was that?" Minako asked, breaking the kiss.

"I don't know," Yaten said, annoyed. He went to pull her in for another kiss when something quite heavy fell into his arms and he fell backwards, right into the water. Out of habit, he shielded whatever had knocked him over, while he himself was soaked.

"Shimatta! What the h-" He began.

"Yaten-kun!" Minako giggled, "You look funny Yaten-kun, you might want to take the lily pad off of your head!"

He growled at her before looking down at the small form in his arms. He was shocked to see that it was a child.

"Wha-"

"MINAKO! YATEN! We heard screaming!" Makoto said running over, breathless.

"Goodbye Neptune." Usagi finished as she ran over towards the spot, she was immediately wracked in a fit of giggles, and hung back with Rei-chan, waiting for Seiya, Ami and Taiki who didn't want to be noticed by the outer senshi.

The girl began to stir in Yaten's arms and he looked down at her, he seemed to be the only one registering there was something other than him stuck in the water.

She looked up at him from under long, sleek blue hair. Her big, violet eyes looked up at him, with a mix of astuteness and adolescent innocence. They widened in happiness and shock before she wrapped her arms around him saying excitedly, "Uncle Yaten!"

This got Minako and Makoto's attention, who were the only ones close enough to hear the child's shy voice.

"Uncle-" Minako began.

"Yaten?" Makoto finished.

"Apparently." He snapped at them.

"Uncle Yaten," The girl scolded. "That is NO way to talk to Aunt Minako and Aunt Makoto-chan! Papa must have been telling the truth when he said it took years for Aunt Minako to teach you the manners that I am used to!"

They all looked at her open-mouthed.

"Did you just say-" Minako began.

"Minako! Yaten! What were you two up- Oh my god! She's adorable!" Usagi said as she and Rei came over. She walked into the water, taking the child from Yaten without offering him any assistance. He grumbled a little about stupid girls with odangos and no kindness towards poor, defenseless star senshi before getting himself up and wringing all of the water from his hair.

"Hello little one!" The odango-haired girl said sweetly.

"Oh my goodness! Hello my Queen!" She said, excited before kissing Usagi on each cheek.

She giggled before saying, "Queen? My name is Usagi!"

"Wow, you tell me that in the future too! You said to call you Aunt Usagi, but it's a hard habit to break… Oh! And Aunt Rei-chan too!"

"Hello there, what's your name?" Rei asked the little girl.

"Nozomi!"

"That is a pretty name." Seiya said as he came over, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Uncle Seiya-kun!" She said, wrapping him in a hug, still in Usagi's arms.

"And who is this?" Ami asked innocently as she walked up to the group who was gathered around the child. She seemed to have been in a deep conversation with Taiki, they looked at each other adoringly and everyone in the group noticed it besides the little girl.

"MOMMY!" They girl yelled, jumping out of Usagi's arms and running over to Ami.

"Um, do I know you?" She asked hesitantly to the girl.

"Well, not yet, but you are my mommy!" The girl said excitedly.

"Did Pluto-sama send you from the future?" Ami asked.

"No! You did silly, but Sailor Pluto helped me get here." She lowered her voice, as if she had a big secret before saying, "But just between us, she said she prefers to be called Setsuna."

Ami laughed, the noise sounding like bells and chimes in the wind. On the inside, Taiki's heart was breaking. He knew he loved Ami, but here was proof that even in the future she would never be his, here is her child standing right in front of him. And it surprised the tall brown-haired starlight that his heart could go from so warm and happy to so broken and hurt.

The girl looked over her mother's shoulder and her eyes widened, filling with joy, her mouth curving into a prize-winning smile.

"Papa!" She said, detaching from Ami and running over to Taiki. "My name is Nozomi." She added as an afterthought. The first expression on his face was shock, which soon melted into warmth, which seemed to spread through his soul. Here was a possible future just waiting for him. A family with the girl he loved, what could be better than that?

"Hello dear." He said, nuzzling his head into her hair and gently kissing her on the top of her head.

"Excuse me?" Said an angry voice from behind him. Taiki looked behind him to see none other than Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru all in senshi form standing behind him, Saturn's glaive at the ready. The voice belonged to none other than a very mad Sailor Uranus. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I was saying hello to my daughter." He said coldly. But the girl had other ideas.

"Aunt Michiru! Aunt Haruka! Cousin Hotaru!" She yelled before running over to the three and giving them a hug.

After she was finished Michiru kindly knelt down beside her and said, "Hello honey, but do I know your parents?"

"Of course you do silly! Well, I know that you know Papa, Aunt Haruka was just talking to him, but you know your friend Mercury-sama!" She said before giggling.

Both women looked at each other in shock before looking back down at the child before back at each other, mouths agape.

-.-.-

Suddenly there was applause and they all whipped around to see what was going on.

"Very heartwarming. But I'm sorry to report that this happy reunion is now OVER." Said a deep masculine voice. Then out of the shadows of a large birch tree they could easily see the man that sat on the branch.

Rei looked at him in alarm; she thought he was truly beautiful. He had amazing, glistening topaz eyes and a shock or red hair. His skin was tanned and you could clearly see the muscles he possessed under his shirt whose sleeves were cut off and the top was maroon, trimmed with gold and baggy black pants to accompany it.

He wore no shoes, a gold hoop earring hanging from his ear, a star seed shaped **(hehe, best explanation I could think of)** topaz dangling from it. The only other thing he had was a gold choker-like metal necklace. It also was embedded with topaz to match his eyes, a few rubies sprinkled around the center as if trying to match his flaming hair.

The rest looked at each other and nodded.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKER ETERNAL STAR POWER!"

"HEALER ETERNAL STAR POWER!"

"FIGHTER ETERNAL STAR POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL!"

"MAKE-UP!" they all yelled the final part together, causing the whole field to glow with the bright, almost blinding colors.

"Oh how quaint, I must have gotten all of you together, now who to get rid of first? How about that blondie right there?" The man said, pointing towards Venus.

"You will not touch her!" Healer yelled, getting in front of her and shielding the petite girl with her own arms.

"Who are you?" Mars yelled, annoyed.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that pretty little lady. My name is Kiyoshi, the first of the four brothers, and I am here for the power that child possesses. I do not want to hurt anyone, so if you will just hand her over…"

"Never!" Mercury and Maker shouted at the same time, both stepping in front of the girl, while the others slowly surrounded the three in a protective circle.

The man shrugged his shoulders as if he was trying to rid himself of their foolishness (in his eyes) before saying calmly, "Fine, but I am sorry to say that in this option, someone will get hurt."

Then, he hesitated, only slightly but it caught the keen eyes of Mars and Jupiter as well, before he summoned a bright ball of energy – topaz like everything else – with red swirling contentedly in the center of it before he threw it down towards the three at the center of the group.

"Nozomi! Mercury! Move!" Maker shouted, pushing the two ladies out of the way and taking the full blast of the hit.

"DADDY!" The girl cried out at the same time as the ice senshi called out "MAKER!"

The tall woman in the leather fuku let a pained grunt escape her lips before fainting into the arms of the smaller senshi and detransforming from lack of energy.

"You will pay." Ami said, standing up and yelling through her tears.

"And who's going to make me?" He taunted, his eyes glittering.

"We will!" Neptune, Uranus, and Sailor Moon called at the same time.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

All three attacks were sent at him at one time, but he merely waved his hand, causing all three attacks to vanish into thin air.

"NANI?!" Came the responses of the eleven conscious senshi. The girl huddled over her father's unconscious body, holding one of his big hands in two of hers, tears pouring from her big, innocent eyes.

"Well well well." The man said, snapping his finger and disappearing, only to reappear next to Nozomi. "You know, after hearing all of those things about the all-powerful Earth Senshi and their Starlight friends from Kinmoku who defeated Galaxia, I find myself disappointed, how weak you all are." He said, ending his speech with an evil laugh before advancing on the pair.

In a flash of light blue light, ten senshi covered their eyes from it's blinding intensity. When they looked back up, their mouths hung open at what they saw.

Mercury was above them, her hair and fuku flowing in a wind that seemed to only blow for her. Her eyes were closed, her head down. Her hands clasped over her chest where the symbol of Mercury glowed brightly.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked hatefully at the man. "You will not touch them." She said in a strong voice before her blue star seed erupted from her chest, to rest in the direct center of her planetary symbol. Her henshin stick appeared where the two met, to be colored with a blue-central rainbow to be replaced with a locket resembling Eternal Sailor Moon's, with my wings on the front, and a light blue, in the engraving on the front a small planet Mercury was sitting, a shooting star passing in front of it.

The group was snapped out of their gawking by her powerful voice resonating across the park.

"MERCURY ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"

She was surrounded by blue light and bubbles once more and when she emerged everyone gasped. Her fuku now looked like Sailor Moon's, the skirts a light and dark blue consecutively. Her collar was also the two shades of blue, while her bow was the darker shade. Her new broach sat in the center of the bow, the same shade as the lighter blues. Her white gloves were the same except they seemed longer and they had little wing-like things dangling from them like Usagi-s fuku, these a light blue. Her tiara was replaced by the glowing mark of mercury, and her first pair of earrings were now blue and star-shaped. Her choker remained the same. The major difference in Ami's appearance were her wings, they were smaller than Eternal Sailor Moon's and they were light blue – the same color as the rest of her fuku, but they did not look soft and feathery like her comrade's did, they looked glassy, and the tips looked like the points of icicles.

"You will stay away from them." She growled before raising her hands above her hands, wrists together and hands open, energy collecting there.

"MERCURY GLACIAL KNOWLEDGE!" she yelled, and this attack hit him head-on, the bright blue light coming straight at him, snowflakes spiraling around the attack.

After the attack she grabbed her head, her opponent recuperating. Her fuku changed back into her normal one, the broach turning back to her henshin stick and she fainted right next to Taiki.

Everyone was momentarily paralyzed, looking at their comrade, and an evil gleam returned to Kiyoshi's eyes before he summoned his power ball again and aimed it towards the two lying unconscious on the ground, the little girl clinging to Jupiter's leg.

"Say goodbye to your little friends!" He says before throwing his energy ball without regret.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Rang a little girl's sobs throughout the park as a light flashed over them all.

-.-.-

**Ohhh. Cliffhanger. I'm very good at those winks Just letting you all know now.**

**I'll put the next chapter up by next week.**

**I can't promise tomorrow though, lots to do, so I'm giving my lazy butt some lei-way.**

**-Bella **


End file.
